


Secrets

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prose-poem about forbidden love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

We keep meeting in dark places, alleys, badly lit hotels, pool halls, and train stations. We cannot bear to watch each other. Too much pain lies in the knowledge. Besides we feel much more than we need to know. You wear dark clothes to fit in among the shadows. Mine are white as a defiance of our situation. We belong to other people. Tied with chains of gold, chains of affection. You never told me your name. I never told you mine.   
We never speak of trivial things. They belong elsewhere. Our world is a twilight world of desire, a limbo were we are shackled to each other. Like Janus, I am two-faced. 

You always taste of spices. Maybe you work as a chef. You never told me. I wear your scent like perfume, I breathe your air like it was sacred. You shed you blood for me, you give me your body to eat. We are the gods of this world. We fear the dawn, it’s an ugly creature, clawing at us. Let’s pretend it’ll never come. Punish me with your love, tie me to your side. I wish you could hurt me deeper, make me feel more alive. My life is nothing without this. I never felt so real as I do with you. Tell me I am beautiful even though you can’t see me clearly. I know who you are. Your body is an unknown continent for me to discover slowly. There, that’s your mountains and hills and rivers.   
Travel with me, I am your atlas.


End file.
